


Dangerous Woman

by QuillMind



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Fluff, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Titfucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: You're in love.  Times three.  Chrom, Frederick, and Lon'qu.  You can't choose one over the other, it's all or nothing.  So far, you've elected nothing, but Tharja thinks you should reconsider this decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> At first this was a threesome, then it became a fivesome. (￣ω￣) Inspiration came while listening to [Ariana Grande's "Dangerous Woman!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFrMDGfW_Sg)

It was rare for the Shepherds to get a moment to kick back and relax, but the defeat of a particularly fierce band of Grimleal fanatics seemed as good a time as any.  The local villagers were incredibly grateful for your work, and had gifted a sumptuous feast with good cheer, music, dancing, and plenty of wine.  You were also provided with rooms at the inn, something that you had politely declined at first, but yielded to in the end as the villagers insisted.  To be honest, you were happy to be under a roof with proper walls, after staying in drafty tents for so long. 

You had partaken in the feasting and celebrating with everyone else, dancing with a shy Donnel and cheering on an arm-wrestling contest between Gregor and Vaike (Gregor won, of course).  You did not drink as much wine as Vaike and Sully, but you'd had a fair bit, and swayed a little as you headed up the stairs to your room.  The rest of the Shepherds were still downstairs in the great hall, but you were hoping to take the time to enjoy a quiet bath before catching up on reading the various reports from today's battle. 

The inn was quite large, and until today the town had been practically devoid of travelers due to the presence of the Grimleal fanatics, leaving enough rooms available for each Shepherd to have his or her own.  A few chose to pair up, like Maribelle and Lissa, but you required your own space, as you constantly had cases full of books, maps, ink bottles and quills that would end up scattered on whatever large surface there was available.  The innkeeper had obliged and provided you with the largest room, complete with a wide, heavy table, chaise lounge, an oversized bed and a private bath.  Having informed a maid beforehand, you were pleased to open the door to find the tub filled with steaming hot water. 

After a leisurely soak, you had just lightly toweled yourself dry and were wearing a simple robe as you padded into the bedroom, when you noticed a certain Dark Mage leaning against a chair. 

"Tharja!" you blurted out, eyes wide with shock, "you scared the wits out of me!  What are you doing here?"  A frown furrowed your brow.  "I thought I locked the door..." 

The perpetually shaded eyes of Tharja glinted with something decidedly not benign.  "You did," she said flatly.  "I used a hex to open it." 

You sighed and pulled the towel you had been using to dry your hair to sit over your shoulders like a scarf.  "Please, Tharja, I--" you paused and stared closely at the young witch.  "Are you drunk?" 

Tharja's mouth cracked open into a wide grin as she chuckled lowly.  "Maybe a little."  Pushing up from the chair, she sauntered over to you, her wide hips swaying back and forth as she moved.  "I came here because I wanted to tell you something," she said in her sotto voce way. 

Your hands gripped tighter around your robe.  Tharja had never made her intense affection for you a secret.  "What's that?" 

Tharja stopped inches away from your face, close enough for you to smell the wine on her breath, then whispered some words, foreign and unknown to you.  You didn't need the violet glow of magic circles spinning before your face to know that Tharja had just cast some sort of spell on you. 

Strength vanished from your legs and you toppled, barely making it to flop onto the bed like a ragdoll.  Your body was hot to the point of dizzying, and not just because of the recent bath.  Every inch of your skin tingled, almost as if it were vibrating, calling out for something. 

"Th--Tharja... what did you do to me?"  You did your best to force sternness into your voice, but it quivered the way it would in the freezing cold of Ferox. 

The Dark Mage removed her cape, collar and sandals without a word, climbed onto the bed beside you, and planted a surprisingly gentle kiss on your lips.  It was so shocking that your forgot your anger, and without thinking, you returned the kiss, appreciating how soft it felt. 

Tharja's half-lidded eyes peered deep into yours as she spoke, her hand caressing your cheek.    

"The hex I just cast turned your body into a beacon... That tingling you're feeling is not just priming you, it's also a signal being sent out to call whoever is your heart's desire to come here." 

Listening to Tharja's explanation was starting to become a little challenging due to the carnal fire that was building within your lower body.  Your chest was rising and falling energetically as your arms and legs restlessly swept over the covers, yet like a puppet with its strings cut, you were powerless to move away from your magically-inclined friend.  "My heart's desire... But..." 

Would it really work?  If it did...  You turned away from Tharja's prying eyes worriedly. 

"You... you said it's 'priming' me...  What will happen when they show up?" 

Thin, plum-coloured lips went wide.  "They'll do what comes naturally when they see their love looking like this, all hot and bothered and hungry for just one thing."  She slid her bewitching hands over the robe and pulled it open, exposing your breasts to be squeezed and moulded in her grasp. 

The gasp that shot out of you was high and sharp, only to be repeated when Tharja shifted to hover over you and latch her mouth onto one of your nipples.  She was usually so biting with her remarks, but the way she suckled and kneaded at your chest right now with that same mouth was as gentle as a newborn. 

Your fists clenched as you fought to keep from making the sounds that wanted to come out of you.  "W--wait!  But then that means--" 

The door flung open, revealing Chrom, Frederick, and Lon'qu. 

The surprised and embarrassed look on your face only stayed for a second, quickly morphing into a wince of desire as Tharja rolled your nipple around with her tongue and teasingly petting your mound through your robe.  Even as the three men stood there, watching their half-undressed Tactician be pleasured by the voluptuous Dark Mage, you couldn't suppress your body's delight. 

Tharja hummed laughter, her lips leaving your nipple with a wet pop.  "Ohhh, I see," she said in an oily tone.  "You're a greedy one, aren't you?  Not that it's a bad thing..." 

Your face flushed crimson as you glanced at the Shepherds.  Their mouths were agape, faces as red as yours and eyes round and locked onto the erotic show before them. 

Chrom took a hesitant step forward, stammering your name.  "A--are you all right?" he asked, trying not to ogle your breasts. 

Tharja rolled her eyes in exasperation.  "Of _course_ she's all right," she deadpanned.  "Does she look like she's hurt?"  To make a point, she kissed the tight, rosy bud of your nipple.  The sound that came from you could not be mistaken for anything but a call for sex. 

"Witch, what did you do?" Lon'qu threatened, his hand on the scabbard of his sword even as he looked terribly conflicted.  You noticed a swelling in the front of his pants, along with the other two as well. 

Peeling back your robe to show off more of your body, Tharja moved up so that she could stroke your hair with one hand while rubbing the opening of your sex with her other hand.  "I did her a favour." 

"A favour?" Frederick cried in disbelief. 

The inky curtain of Tharja's hair brushed over your neck and face.  "I'm no fool.  I know that you don't have feelings for me the way I do for you.  But that doesn't mean I can't bring you happiness."  She smiled fondly as her slender finger slipped into your wet channel and you arched your back and whined. 

A possessive, challenging look was in Tharja's eyes as she faced Chrom, Frederick and Lon'qu.  "You three are here because _she_ wanted you here.  I know you're trying to hide it, but you're feeling just as turned on as she is.  This hex won't go away until her love has been reciprocated in full." 

"'Reciprocated'!?" Chrom spluttered.  "You can't mean--" 

"Yes," Tharja replied firmly, curling her finger against a sensitive collective of nerves inside of you, getting a needy sob as her reward.  "You'll need to take her... fill her... taste her body inside and out."

Only a portion of your mind was paying attention while the rest of you was thrashing in rampant arousal.  The others were hardly faring any better, your muffled moans and hiccupping, shallow breaths distracting them painfully. 

"And if we don't?" Frederick asked, swallowing hard. 

The scantily-clad sorceress frowned, speeding up the pace of her finger massaging your insides.  "Then she'll be humiliated that you saw her like this, broken-hearted that you don't feel the same for her as she does for you, and I'd cast Bolganone on the three of you until you're turned to ashes while getting her all to myself."  She was joking, but not by much.  Her head descended to kiss you, long and slow and deliberately loud enough for the men to hear. 

Everything that Tharja said was true.  If the three walked out of the room right now, you wouldn't know how to face them in the morning.  You had known for some time that you had strong feelings for each of them, and it was for that same reason that you thought you could never tell any of them about it.  Surely they would find you deplorable for having the gall to want three men all to yourself while they had to share.  But that hadn't stopped you from fantasizing about it night after night.  All the hex had really done was make you more honest.  Your body was so starved for attention that you welcomed everything that Tharja did, craning your head up to hers and rolling her hips into her hand--but it would not be enough.  Deep down, you knew what you really wanted-- _who_ you really wanted. 

It was Chrom that stepped forward first, walking rather stiffly, and not just because he was nervous.  When he had felt the odd buzzing sensation rushing through him earlier, he had wondered for a moment if he had had too much to drink, a suspicion that was quickly dismissed when he instinctively sensed that you were in some sort of danger.  He had not thought of anything else as he rushed up the stairs to your room, as puzzled as he was by the smoldering heat that was building in his blood.  When he had seen you, partially undressed and at the Dark Mage's mercy, he thought he might have a heart attack.  He might still be at risk of having one now, in fact. 

"Chrom..." you called out weakly, panting and inching your arm across the bed to try to reach for him.  The bed squeaked as Tharja moved away from you, giving space so that Chrom would not feel intimidated by her presence. 

He trembled at the sound of your voice, but he steeled himself and took a deep breath, kneeling down to take your hand in his. 

"...While I did not expect for this to be the way I'd find out," he started, blushing furiously, "I am... glad to know that you feel the same as I do." 

Then he continued to astound you and himself by leaning forward to kiss you.  It was extremely tentative and light, like a baby bird was nudging against you.  Finding yourself filling with strength, you pushed up into him, deepening the kiss and sucking on his lower lip.  You kept your eyes closed, but you could tell his eyes were shooting open in surprise. 

"I do," you said fiercely once you broke the kiss, "Oh, Naga help me, I do love you."  Your eyes shifted to Frederick and Lon'qu, both now standing beside Chrom and having abandoned trying to hide their arousal.  "I love all of you.  I'm so sorry." 

Chrom undid the clasp that held his cape up.  Frederick followed suit, removing his armour piece by piece. 

"Do not apologize," Frederick said with a gentleness that you had never heard before.  "I echo my Lord's sentiments.  I struggled as well, since I knew he had you in his heart, yet I could not help but have you in mine.  You managed to get through _my_ defenses, which is something to be commended." 

As their clothes continued to fall away, Lon'qu, red-faced all the way to his ears, scratched at his head awkwardly. 

"If... If it were any other woman," he muttered, "I wouldn't have been able to handle being near them.  But you're not any other woman.  I... I want to be close to you."  And with that said, he placed his sword on the floor and unbuckled his gauntlets. 

Your heart felt as though it might burst.  You had been so afraid of how they would react, of their rejection, and here they were saying they all returned your affections.  The more their bodies became exposed, however, the more you felt a focus on a part of your body that wasn't your heart. 

The three of them were all astonishing specimens.  Chrom was toned sinew, a divine statue made flesh, physically faultless with incredible strength and stamina to match.  Frederick was bulkier and broad in the shoulders, and though he was not as big as Gregor or solid like Kellam, one would have to seriously think twice about challenging him to a fight.  Lon'qu's body was so hard, it looked like it might hurt to touch.  Lacking a single ounce of body fat, his was a form honed to the extremes that were required of a killer; multiple scars marked his skin. 

They descending upon you slowly, gently, like a delicate treasure, as if moving too quickly might make you cease to exist altogether.  Chrom tasted your lips with his own, learning the softness of your mouth both inside and out.  You wouldn't remember later whose tongue pushed into the other's mouth first, since your mind and body devoted their energy to the memory of how warm and wet it felt.  In a vague corner of your mind, you thought that you felt for Chrom's mouth the same way Gaius did about his treats and candies--delicious and addictive.  Purring like a pampered pet, you gave him a sorrowful look when he drew back, but rejoiced when he shifted to bend down and lick a shiver-inducing trail up the side of your neck and around the perimeter of your ear. 

Frederick's hands, which you were so used to seeing gripping the hilt of his sword as he drove it through his enemies, were now achingly tender in sliding over your breasts, his eyes drawn to the way they moved delightfully to his touch.  You fit his palms perfectly, and soon became warmed by his kneading motions.  He tugged at them to see the springy jiggling that they did, rubbed the hard tips between his thumbs and index fingers, and got an arched back and approving sigh in response. 

Lon'qu was the most tentative of them all, at first just content to look at you up close, admiring the fineness of your skin, before gaining the courage to brush his fingers and lips along your legs, opening you up to reveal your slick center.  It was already so wet from Tharja's teasing, the inside of your thighs looking like they had been splashed, and still you were continuing to well up with desire. 

You took Lon'qu's hand and led it to the most private part of you, rolling your head back as you pushed his fingers inside, hoping that you could convince him that he was wanted.  It did.  Granted, it was a combined effort from Chrom and Frederick as well that had you squirming and moaning, but the powerful clenching of your body around Lon'qu's fingers and the liquid that shined on them as he pushed them in and out worked wonders to decrease his insecurity. 

The Dark Mage had readied your body for sex well before the three had begun to touch you, so it did not take long before their careful caresses provided more aches than relief.  Your writhing became more pronounced and a needy strength entered your voice as you wordlessly called for them to do more to you. 

Sitting up and shrugging off your robe, your eyes dazedly settled on Chrom's cock, stiff and bobbing in front of your face.  The look you gave him then was irresistible, and he had barely made a nervous nod before you leaned forward and clutched his buttocks, enveloping all of his shaft into your mouth.  Immediately Chrom gasped and drew back out of surprise, unprepared for the flood of sensations that were firing from his groin up to his brain, but you held fast, refusing to let go of your hard treat as you slid his length back and forth over your lips.  Being so close to his most intimate area, the musky smell of him was much stronger, and every time your face neared his lower abdomen, some of the hair on his body tickled your nose, but you didn't mind it in the slightest.  The young Lord squeezed his eyes shut so hard that it must have hurt him, except the only thing his body permitted him to feel was the magnificent wet heat of your tongue and mouth roaming around him. 

The sight of you on your knees, grasping Chrom's ass while sucking his dick was captivating, but not to the point that it would keep Frederick and Lon'qu on the sidelines for too long.  With your eyes closed, you didn't see Frederick easing himself onto his back, and only once you felt his hands crawling up from the back of your thighs did you understand what the shifting weight on the mattress meant. 

The knight firmly pulled down on your behind, urging you to lower yourself and sit on his face so that he could lap at your silken folds freely.  Your pace of pumping Chrom's dick faltered as Frederick drank you in like ambrosia, seemingly intent on mapping every bit of your sex with his taste buds.  A shudder went through you and transmitted to Chrom, and as curiously good the vibrations from your throat felt to him, he was hardly in the mood for you to stop what you were doing, and uncharacteristically took hold of your head and thrust into your throat to make you resume your job.  Instead of being annoyed, you moaned joyously and pulled on him hard with the suction of your mouth; between your legs, Frederick grunted at the sudden increase in the liquid excitement dripping onto him, though it was far from a sound of displeasure. 

A steady sound of friction entered your ears from your side, along with a series of low, strained hisses.  Cracking open your eyes, you saw Lon'qu, crouched on the bed and stroking himself, looking equally lustful and worried.  Your wetness on his fingers had combined with his pre-cum to form a salacious elixir that he slathered over himself, letting him experience a slippery friction that felt downright sinful, yet too good to stop.  The head of his cock was red and shiny. 

You wanted to taste it. 

You wanted to ride it. 

Since neither was possible at this very moment, you took your third option and reached out, closing your hand over the throbbing part of him.  Lon'qu's hand moved haltingly at first, then wrapped over yours, and you began to pleasure him together.  The Myrmidon's face was red all the way to his ears, but he looked focused now, his sharp jaw set in determination. 

Cool, slender arms touched your back, and you realized it was Tharja, snaking her limbs over your body.  Kneeling behind you with her hips just shy from cresting the top of Frederick's head, she lay down a trail of kisses all the way up the length of your spine, hands emerging in front to knead your breasts.  As much as she appreciated touching you, she made sure to keep her distance from the men, as she had no interest in them whatsoever. 

With the stimulation of four people, it only took a handful of minutes before your movements became erratic and you gave a high-pitched moan that was muffled by Chrom's cock.  That telltale sound and your shaking form sent Chrom past the point of no return, and he fucked your face at a breakneck speed until, shuddering and hunching over you, he spilled into your awaiting mouth.  Still in the midst of your exaltation, you drank him down.  Frederick exhaled deeply between your legs as he licked your deluge, and Lon'qu's hand tightened around yours as he pumped himself harder. 

The young Lord collapsed backwards onto the bed, panting while keeping his eyes on you still enthralled with the knight and the Myrmidon.  Tharja, noticing the vacant spot in front of you, crawled over to where Chrom had just recently been and held your face to kiss you.  Her lips were pressed close onto yours for a little while, then separated to open and draw teasing loops over them with her tongue.  Without hesitation, you did just that, your pink organ emerging to dance in the open air with hers, thin strands of saliva linking you two together. 

Chrom muttered something highly un-Lord-like under his breath and began rubbing himself, already growing hard again. 

Frederick, being the one most privy to the feel of your thighs, detected that you were tiring a little at being in the same position.  With a firm but gentle grip, he guided you to turn around so that you now faced him.  In your head, you grinned at the fact that he had delayed getting any direct gratification from you until his Lord had come first.  Devoted as always. 

While the other three rearranged themselves around you, you bent down and to rest your drenched cunt on top of Frederick's erection.  You were so wet that you slid up and down over his length effortlessly, and the pressure being applied to your clit only made you move faster.  Noticing your breasts swinging above like ripened fruit, Frederick craned to suck hungrily on them. 

Turning your head to Lon'qu, you whined to him, a primeval command that he instinctively knew how to respond to.  He bit his lip severely enough to draw blood as you captured his cock in your mouth, making an audible "Mmmmm" at being able to taste him at last. 

Chrom took a few decadent licks along your lower lips before stationing himself behind you and plunging inside, while Tharja turned her attention to your ass, marking both cheeks with nips of varying degrees of sharpness. 

The voices in the room became louder and everyone's movements grew more desperate as you brought them hurtling towards their climaxes.  Mere seconds separated each of your ecstatic tremors and cries, and when the noise subsided, Lon'qu and Chrom's come overflowed from your mouth and cunt, respectively. 

Frederick's own orgasm had left him coated in sticky whiteness from his stomach all the way to his shoulders, where the first, most powerful of spurts had shot up to.  An obscene thought occurred to you that it was criminally unfair for Frederick to be left out, and you descended to rub your torso all over him, smearing his release onto you. 

"Who would have guessed," Frederick rasped, "that our Tactician could be like this."  Dragging his callused digits through the creamy mess between your thighs, he gently circled around your as of yet unclaimed entrance, lubricating it with his Lord's semen.  You whimpered, burying your face in Frederick's neck as he worked one, then two fingers into your rear.  Each new addition made your breathing hitch.  Directly underneath, his cock was becoming engorged again, and you unconsciously spread your legs wider. 

Under normal circumstances, all three of them would have slowed down by now from exhaustion.  Yet Tharja's hex was such that it had the physiology of all parties involved elevated to an exuberant level that made cats in heat seem docile. 

Chrom eyed your swollen folds as you turned over to lie on top of Frederick.  "Indeed," he said thickly.  "No one would think that this innocent face could look so wanton."  He approached you, sprawled on the chest of his friend and captain of the knights with half-lidded eyes.  Velvety heat scorched you as Chrom brought your hands together so that you clamped your breasts around his cock in a pillowy vice.

"You managed to bewitch even me," Lon'qu growled between shuffling around to nudge the head of his cock at your entrance.  He swallowed drily at the thought of what was about to happen next.  "A most dangerous woman." 

Tharja laughed, languidly churning her hand inside of her as she dipped her other fingers in your mouth.  "Would any of you have it be any different?" 

As Frederick eased into your ass, Chrom shoved between your breasts and Lon'qu buried himself to the hilt, they all answered the same. 

_"No."_

The witch and your trio of lovers lost themselves in you and you to them, giver and taker of tide after tide of euphoria.  Thank Naga that Tharja had thought ahead enough to cast a dampening spell around the room so that the chorus of grunts, moans and slaps would not be heard beyond the four walls that surrounded you.  You all panted and exerted yourselves just as hard as you did when fighting in strategic unison on the battlefield, except what you were doing here felt _much_ better.  Mind-meltingly, back-breakingly, rake-your-fingernails-hard-enough-to-leave-welts better. 

You lost count at how many times you came, how many times you were fucked by who and where, even though you were covered in evidence both inside and out; everyone experienced you from a different angle, saw, felt and tasted you in total adoration, not leaving an inch of your body untouched.  By the time the thirst was quenched, the five of you looked as though you'd been ravished by a Rexcalibur spell, the stained sheets rumpled and almost completely removed from the bed. 

"My... My Lord," Frederick croaked, his body still heaving in an effort to catch his breath.  He was slumped against a chair on the floor, soothed by the feel of the cool wood on his limbs.  "Are you all right?" 

At the other end of the bed, Chrom was sprawled out, his fine indigo hair as disheveled as a mass of straw.  "I..." he tried, struggling as the inside of his throat burned and his jaw ached.  "I am."  He rolled onto his back, astonished at how dizzy he was.  _"Gods,"_ he groaned. 

"I second that," Frederick muttered, dragging himself to his feet.  It took all of his mental faculties and years of training to keep steady instead of collapsing into a pile like his body wanted him to.  He stiffly made his way into the bathing room and closed the door. 

A low growl came from the center of the bed.  Lon'qu lay near you, his arm draped across your hip and his legs providing a cushion for your calf to rest on. 

"Unthinkable" he slurred into the side of your chest where his face was.  "A warrior taken down so completely, by a woman... and to feel so fulfilled at being defeated." 

Tharja snickered lightly from where she sat, her back against the headboard.  "That was so much more satisfying than ripping apart the insides of a few Risen," she agreed.  She was the least unkempt out of everyone, since she had stayed away from contacting any of the men, but she still had some sweat frosting her pale skin, and her shoulders sagged.  You were resting your head on Tharja's lap, completely and utterly spent.  Your lips and sex were red and swollen from use, and much of your body was sticky with your loves' elation, but you looked happy and peaceful.  The Dark Mage was gently kneading your breasts and petting your cheek, unwilling to stop touching you.  You didn't complain, being fast asleep. 

"I think you have had enough fun for one night." 

Frederick was back at the side of the bed, holding a basin and some washcloths.  Even naked and exhausted, he still managed to pull off an intimidating expression as he glared at Tharja.  He could not be jealous of Chrom or Lon'qu; you had professed earnestly several times how much you loved the three of them equally while mewling in delight earlier.  Tharja, on the other hand, was another matter. 

"I suppose you are owed some recognition for instigating this," Frederick grated quietly, "but as you stated, our Tactician does not have feelings for you the way she does for us.  I must insist that you leave us now."

A defiant sneer crossed Tharja's features, but as she saw the same protective, possessive stares in Chrom and Lon'qu's eyes, focused on her like arrows, she gave one final squeeze to your supple flesh before moving off the bed, careful not to disturb you.  She had figured this would happen at the end, anyway. 

She dressed quickly, and when she reached the door, she spun around to address your three lovers. 

"The only reason I've left you alive is because you are the ones she chose," Tharja said haughtily.  "I'll be keeping a close eye on you three.  If I get any hint that she's unhappy or mistreated, I will turn your meat sticks into dog food."  Capping off her threat with an ominous grin, she slipped through the door and closed it behind her. 

The macabre interlude was thankfully cut short by the sound of you sighing in your sleep.  Any feelings of fatigue was overwritten by the simple joy to be gained by taking care of you, leading the three to return your side.  The water from the basin was lukewarm, the washcloths soft, and soon you were clean, or at least, clean enough.  A proper bath would be one of the first orders of business early tomorrow morning, Frederick thought, but for now, this would do.  Chrom held your limp form in his arms while Lon'qu tossed the soiled sheets onto the floor and grabbed new ones from a drawer.  Too impatient and tired to dress the bed properly, the swordsman simply lay the sheets over the mattress like a tablecloth.  There were no arguments over this. 

When you awoke in the morning, you were wonderfully warm.  You were the heart of the bed, surrounded by Chrom, Frederick and Lon'qu, each one laying so that they were touching you to some degree, the feel of your skin being the last conscious thought they had before drifting off to sleep. 

No matter how large the bed was, with four people on it, it was a little cramped.  You attempted to shift your body around and were quickly jerked back by a number of arms, the bodies they were attached to rejecting the idea of losing your presence, even in their dreams. 

You relented and smiled, happily trapped in the embrace of your Prince, your Knight, and your Warrior. 

 _I love you, I love you, I love you_. 

Before closing your eyes again, you made a mental note to thank Tharja later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just wanted to write something dirty with dem Awakening boys. (￣ε￣＠)
> 
> Still can't resist adding a bit of fluff at the end there, though. ╮( ˘ ､ ˘ )╭


End file.
